Bang Bang You're Dead
by siesna
Summary: James lo hizo sin querer, fue un error de cálculo. Todo el mundo falla alguna vez, ¿verdad? Pero Lily no lo ve tan claro.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este one-shot va dedicado a **lokamerodeadora97** usuaria de la Orden Merodeadora. Lo pidió para el Fanamigo Visible, así que aquí está ;). Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes :). ¡Un besazo!

**

* * *

**

**Bang Bang You're Dead **

Lo hizo sin querer. No apuntó bien. Se despistó un instante ¡fue sólo un segundo!

Corría tan rápido como podía hacia la enfermería. Con la ayuda de Sirius había podido escaparse de la bronca de McGonagall, quien ahora sin duda estaría gritando a su amigo tres pasillos por debajo de él. Tragó saliva pensando en que la bronca que le tocaría a él sería peor por el simple hecho de haberse escabullido ¡pero tenía prisa! Subía las escaleras sin parar y cruzaba por los pasillos secretos sin fijarse en nada. Pidió perdón gritando a dos estudiantes de tercero que había tirado al suelo con las prisas y siguió su camino hasta el séptimo piso.

No se había ni cambiado de ropa y por primera vez en toda su vida le daba igual que los demás le vieran la cara de preocupación, porque esta vez sí que estaba preocupado _y de verdad_. Finalmente llegó a su destino y frenó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que no fuera gran cosa y en silencio abrió la puerta.

La enfermería seguía igual que siempre: Las camas vacías –la mayoría– y una de las ventanas estaba abierta. James pensó en cerrarla ya que era Diciembre y hacía un frío de muerte, pero su vista se fijó en la cama del fondo del todo. Esa no estaba vacía y, temiendo lo peor, se acercó lentamente, casi de puntillas. Con la mano temblorosa apartó el dosel para poder observar con sus propios ojos el daño que había causado.

Allí estaba ella, estirada en aquella cama con sábanas amarillentas muy quieta. El flequillo pelirrojo le tapaba las cejas y algún que otro mechón se había enganchado a sus mejillas. Acercó su oído un poco a su nariz para oír su respiración y se quitó un gran peso de encima al notarla contra su oreja. Se fijó más en su frente, que estaba cubierta con una venda y justo al lado de su ojo derecho tenía un moratón muy feo.

James cogió una silla y se sentó en ella. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo al saber que estaba viva pero el nudo en su estómago seguía allí. Seguro que le odiaba a muerte y no podía recriminárselo. Con agonía recordó lo que había pasado:

_Estaban en el capo de Quidditch, Sirius y él. El entrenamiento se había acabado temprano y Sirius se había acercado a jugar un poco con él. Cogieron los bates y dejaron ir las bludgers. No estaban haciendo nada malo, solamente las golpeaban para descargar tensiones. Pero entonces les vio: a Snape y a Lily, juntos, paseando, charlando, riendo. Y Sirius les gritó algo, Snape le contestó y Sirius miró a James, quien se dejó llevar por el momento y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando Sirius le lanzó la bludger. Cogió el bate fuertemente y se dispuso a lanzar la bludger directa a Snape. Pero James desvió un momento la mirada hacia Lily, quien le miraba enfadada con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y pasó. James falló el tiro, calculó mal y en vez de darle a Snape le dio a Lily en toda la cabeza. Aún recordaba la cara de terror que había puesto la pelirroja en darse cuenta de que no podía esquivar el impacto._

¿Cómo iba a arreglar eso? Le parecía imposible. Lily no iba a perdonarlo jamás, pensó desanimado. Le tocó la mejilla con un dedo y le pidió perdón con un susurro. No quería despertarla, si lo hacía tal vez el dolor volvería a molestarla. Se fijó en que alguien le había traído unas flores, se molestó un poco al no saber de quién eran. Se aseguró de que no había nadie más por allí y con un simple gesto de la varita cambió esas flores tristes y arrugadas –según su opinión– por las flores favoritas de Lily: la flor de navidad. Sonrió ligeramente y bostezó. Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormido apoyado a la cama de Lily. Su Lily.

Lo que James no supo, fue que unos instantes después de que él cerrara los ojos, Lily los abrió.

–Así que aquí estás… asesino –murmuró mirando a James con los ojos en llamas. Se tocó la zona afectada y gruñó de dolor–. De esta vas a acordarte Potter, ¡TE JURO QUE DE ESTA TE ACUERDAS! –James dio un salto. Le había gritado directamente a la oreja.

–L-Lily… –susurró mirándola atónito. Lily estaba muy enfadada, James estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto igual.

–Potter, vete. ¡YA! O no respondo de mí. ¡VETE! –le gritó señalándole la puerta. Pero James no se fue.

–Lily… –dijo mirándola con los ojos llorosos. Lily lo miró atónita. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? Casi la mataba y tenía la caradura de quedarse allí delante cuando le había pedido que se fuera ¿Quién se creía que era? Pero los pensamientos de Lily fueron interrumpidos por James, quien se le había abalanzado encima y la estaba abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos. Tras un momento de incertidumbre, la pelirroja reaccionó y se quitó a James de encima de un guantazo.

–No sé quién te has creído que eres para intentar matarme y luego abrazarme así, Potter. Vete de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que intente matarte yo. ¡VETE! –para la sorpresa de Lily, James sonrió y antes de irse hacia la puerta se acercó a ella una vez más.

–Qué suerte que no te haya pasado nada –y le besó la frente. Lily se quedó allí, observando cómo James abandonaba la enfermería, sin acabar de entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar allí.

* * *

Espero que al resto también os haya gustado. Es mi primer James/Lily oficial, así que espero haberlo hecho bien :P

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Aceptaré muy buenamente cualquier review :)

_siesna_


End file.
